


More to Love

by BD99



Series: Emotion and Expressions [4]
Category: Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BD99/pseuds/BD99
Summary: Alice was about to give birth.  Medusa knew that with Alice, she could face anything. They were ready.
Relationships: Medusa/Alice O'hara, Medusa/MC
Series: Emotion and Expressions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546255
Kudos: 19





	More to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt Google Eyes.  
Music - No Matter What by Valora

  
  
  
“Medusa!” The voice was crisp, unnaturally collected and calm. The tone lacked the gentle spark the Gorgon was used to hearing, which of course grasped her attention as if she had been slapped in the face.  
  
“Call H.E.R.A!” the next urgent line was a metaphoric punch to the gut. All breath left the Gorgon as she stepped through the door, eyes going wide at the sight of her wife.  
  
Alice O’hara stood at the corner of the kitchen counter, one hand splayed across the dark surface and the other fixed against the creamy cottage walls. Tension danced down her forearms, causing the tendons to stand out beneath the skin. Her biceps were taught enough to reveal the divots of lean muscle, built up through her time as a field agent. The paleness of her arms was stark compared to her flushed face, which appeared blotchy and patched. Sweat glistened across her furrowed brow, even as her lips lost their colour due to how harshly she was pressing them into a fine line. Autumn eyes burned with fear and agony, which was enough to hurl Medusa into overdrive.  
  
“It’s time?” The Gorgon asked, even as her hand dipped into her pocket to retrieve her phone. The question was an anchor, a few moments to catch her thoughts as her fingers danced out a message to the collective individuals.  
  
***Alice is in labour***  
  
Instantly the bling of messages filled the silence, overwhelmingly pestering as dozens of individuals began to send their alarm and information. Panic brewed across the screen, panic that threatened to undo both Medusa and Alice if either one of them gave in.  
  
Bling. Bling. Bling. Bling.  
  
*I expect one of them to be named after me*  
  
  
*The Gang will knock back some shots for the newbies*  
  
  
*Congrats! I can’t wait to meet them*  
  
  
*Oh shit. Now everyone is going to nag Eryn!*  
  
  
*Don’t forget your pants, dear sister*  
  
  
*Tell them to wait a few more hours, I’m still on shift*  
  
  
*OMG WHAAAAAAT!?!?!?*  
  
Medusa quickly flicked her phone to silent to avoid more of May’s hyperactive texts. At that, Alice’s brows softened a little, quietly thanking Medusa’s smart thinking. That still didn’t stop the vibrations in Medusa’s hand.  
  
*Ready to be a daddy, Boss?*  
  
*ETA for H.E.R.A transport 8 minutes. Make sure she’s safe, Medusa.*  
  
The last message earned a sigh of relief from Medusa, who pocketed her phone in an instant. Everyone had agreed Medusa shouldn’t be allowed behind the wheel when Alice was in labour, something about the risk of Pegasus wiping out all New York traffic. The godly monster rushed to Alice’s side, moving to press her hands to the abnormally large swell of her wife’s belly. The gesture was useless realistically, yet it allowed both women a moment. Alice took a calming breath, gazing up into Medusa’s eyes. The steely grey orbs were settling, filled with anxious excitement yet not fear. The Gorgon basked in the sense of heat beneath her palms, the curve of her lovely wife. The wife who had nurtured and protected their daughters for so long, who had endured every invasive procedure to make their lives possible. The overwhelming amount of love both women felt shone in their eyes, glistening in unshed tears before the storm could strike.  
  
“They’ll be here soon. Come, sit down.” Medusa gently urged. Her hands glided around to the small of Alice’s back, drawing the human into her chest before she bent and lifted. Alice, as always, flung her arms around Medusa’s neck, holding as if she may fall despite the knowledge she would not. Alice was so light for the Gorgon, who could likely bench press a car, yet her arms trembled with every step she took across the soft wooden floor. She moved comfortably to the elegant couch, depositing her wife gently on the plush surface before she rushed to the bedroom.  
  
Medusa was NOT going to become the cliché. She was NOT about to lose her head because her daughters were finally going to be born. Daughters... they knew the babies could only be girls, that had been explained at length due to the procedure. Needles had taken blood and marrow from Medusa, which had undergone tests under the watchful eyes of not one but THREE gods. Olympus had been uncomfortably involved with the pregnancy, especially for a former criminal. Though, Medusa couldn’t deny a certain pride that Hephaestus himself had all but begged to craft their daughter, now discovered to be daughters, and Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love herself had seen fit to intervene on her children’s behalf. Had found the love between Human and Gorgon so pure as to personally involve herself. Even if she did overdo things at times.  
  
“MEDUSA!” Alice’s cry was pained, harsh coming from her usually loving voice. At that Medusa took a deep breath, reaching under the bed to pull out a suitcase. They had packed the requirements for their trip to H.E.R.A months ago, prepared for the children to arrive early or complications to arise. Despite the essence of Hera in Alice’s veins, the children were half Gorgon. Something which had never happened before. The mix between magic, science and love was a potent cocktail of potential disaster brewing within Alice’s womb. What risks the mixed children posed to a mortal body had always been questioned. Shaking the beginnings of fear aside, Medusa hooked her fingers into a pair of sandals and yanked them out for Alice. Her wife had the worst case of swollen feet the doctors had ever seen, which meant any usual slip on shoes were out of the question.  
  
“Breathe sweetheart. I’ve got everything ready.” Medusa soothed, stepping back out to tend to Alice.  
  
“I thought backflips were bad. This feels like a gang war!” Alice whimpered, sticking her feet out towards the red-haired woman. Medusa laughed softly despite herself, allowing a smile to grace her elegant lips. Even in pain, Alice took a moment to just admire her wife.  
  
“Are you suggesting you’re the size of the park?” Medusa questioned, arching a bemused brow at the implication. Her focus remained fixed purely on Alice’s swollen feet as she slid the first sandal on, working the buckles with the gentlest touch.  
  
“I feel like the size of the city!” The agent bit out, gritting her teeth. Her hands flew to her belly, attempting to hold the bulging mass as if it could relieve the contraction. Medusa winced in sympathy, yet otherwise continued with Alice’s shoes.  
  
“Stop it. You’re beautiful no matter what size you are.” Medusa lightly scolded. She moved to the next foot. The silence that followed was comfortable, a familiar companion for two avid readers. Alice hissed when a contraction came, but it was early enough into her labour that she had not lost her composure. With Medusa’s silent strength offering comfort, Alice could forget for a few moments what was to come. Instead, she took the time to memorise the Gorgon’s features in the moment.  
  
_“-Our girls are going to be gorgeous, like Medusa.-“_ the proud thought struck Alice yet again. It was common place for the human, given that Medusa’s beauty was matched by her charisma. Not only was she beautiful to look at, but interactions were a complex and fulfilling affair. Intoxicating. Earning a laugh was akin to finding gold, or winning the lottery. The original success fuelled one to desire more.  
  
Medusa’s flaming hair was the centre of the vision, falling down across marble like skin. The feminine yet defined line of Medusa’s jaw blended perfectly into her sharp chin, painting her like something from and Ancient Greek museum. Her proud nose bore the weight of her lineage, defining her as royalty. Her fine brow furrowed a little as she focused, meanwhile chewing on an elegant lower lip. God’s above, Alice could fantasise about those lips. About the softest smile on her beautiful wife’s face, or the predatory smirk that both aroused and terrified Alice at the same time. All of this paled in comparison to Medusa’s steel coloured eyes. Windows to a soul wrought with complexities that not even the God of Arts himself could ever replicate, no matter how devastatingly beautiful he made his sculpture.  
  
“I am gross right now, imagine me in a few hours!” Alice lamented, making a gesture to her disheveled appearance once more. Medusa could only sigh, reaching up from her knees to brush her fingers against Alice’s temple. Pale digits tucked chocolate locks behind a petite ear, fingertips tenderly drinking in the sensation of flesh in a whisper of a caress.  
  
“You’ve been growing our daughters for almost nine months.” Medusa pointed out as she lost herself in her wife. She stepped from the path of rational thought and into the swirling rapids of melted chocolate that were Alice’s expressive eyes. Once again, Medusa found her breath was stolen. The theft was so absolute it hurt, held until the Gorgon’s lungs screamed for air. Still, it felt criminal for the Former Crime Lord to claim her breath; to disturb the extended moment of silence and awe.  
  
Alice was so beautiful. Radiant. Glowing with more than the pained flush across her skin. The Human’s gleaming hair completed her pregnant glow, falling perfectly down around her lean shoulders. The locks had grown thicker since pregnancy. Her skin somehow seemed softer, despite the extra fat that it concealed. Despite the stretch marks. Another rather fortunate thing were her breasts. Alice had gone up several bra sizes, and often neglected to wear a bra at all due to her sensitivity. Medusa certainly wasn’t going to complain. The way Alice had filled out was intoxicating. Proof that new life grew within her. Medusa hadn’t expected to dislike the changes, but she certainly hadn’t expected just how attracted to pregnancy she would be. How every little change would be a new awe-inspiring detail to consume, another layer to the love she felt for the mother of their children.  
  
“You could not be more beautiful.” The Gorgon stated sincerely. Her heart was almost ready to burst with utter adoration. The look of pure love in Medusa’s eyes eased Alice’s nerves, as did the familiar debate over her weight. Somehow, the routine of gaining positive affirmations was safe. A right that cast a shield over Alice’s confidence.  
  
Children. That was terrifying. Alice had been content with the thought of one-half monster, half potential god child running about. But twins? That had not been the plan. Of course, she was thankful it wasn’t quadruplets, given the fertility treatments and other lengthy processes. Alice didn’t know if she could physically eat enough for three, let alone five. A thought she often vocalised, much to Medusa’s amusement.  
  
“Our daughters are lucky to have you as their mother.” was Medusa’s gentle reassurance; the sentiment she continued to fixate on as she drifted back into comfortable silence. Her wife was good. Kind yet sharp. She was intelligent, quick thinking and filled with kind intention. Her loyalty blazed beyond reasonable expectation, empowering love that continued to shock and awe ancient beings. Alice’s ability to love, her sense of duty and passion for the world, all of it had left her standing beside Medusa when the Gorgon was positive, she would be left. Alice’s persistence had melted Medusa’s walls, allowed the Gorgon to act on her gentler instincts. Allowed Medusa to be brave enough to trust, to risk her heart. It was Alice’s confidence that had led them here.  
  
Even amidst the chaos, Medusa found her calm when she gazed into Alice’s eyes. No matter what would happen, they were prepared. The incarnation of Hera would never allow Medusa to fall down the darkest roads of her past. Never again. Whilst Medusa was soiled, Alice shone immaculate. No amount of panic or pain could tear them down. Together, they had faced the gang wars of Medusa’s sisters. They had humbled Athena and Hercules. They had faced down the King of Monsters, then The Highest Gods of Olympus. Earthly challenges meant nothing once Alice had conquered death. In the face of Alice’s steadfast will, Medusa knew she could not be broken. Her own demons couldn’t consume her, not when they were banished by the light. Medusa knew that with Alice, she could face anything. They were ready.


End file.
